Truth or Dare
by HavocHound
Summary: With Ryder away visiting family, the pups are completely bored on what to do until suddenly they get the idea of playing Truth and Dare. What secrets will be revealed? What daring feats will the pups be forced to do? Find out by reading.
1. Round 1

_**AN: The idea just came to me and I had to put it up. Look for the notes at the end of the chapter btw.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

"Pup Pup Boogie?" asked Zuma.

"Played it already," said the rest, all lying down in the living room in boredom.

"Race across the Lookout?" asked Rubble.

"Too lazy," said Chase, yawning which was followed by one from Skye and Rocky.

"How about looking to see who needs rescuing or any help?" asked Skye.

"We haven't had a call for help in a week! I doubt anybody needs us," argued Marshall.

The pups sighed and looked at the ground in sadness. Normally, they would be excited when Ryder was away visiting his family since it meant they had the Lookout all to themselves. Unfortunately, they were bored out of their skulls.

"This stinks," commented Zuma. "We need something to do and something to do fast or were gonna waste away, dudes."

"How about a game?" asked Marshall, raising his head.

"What kind of game?" asked Chase.

Marshall thought about it until he smiled as the idea came to him. "Truth or dare! Thats always fun to play!"

This made the pup's eyes widen as they couldn't come up with a single reason _not_ to play it. Already they could think of a dozen dares and questions they wanted to ask each other and excitement began to show by the smiles on their faces. Chase stood up and raised a paw. "All in favor of Truth and Dare? Say I!"

"I!" shouted five pups with their paws raised.

"Then it's settled. But we're gonna need something to use as a spinner to decide who goes first," said Chase, looking around.

"I got a bunch of bottles in my truck," said Rocky as he rushed out to the door. "Don't lose it! Reuse it!"

As the pups gathered in a small circle, Rocky returned with a empty soda bottle and placed it in the center. The order from clockwise was Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Skye. "Marshall should go first since it was his idea," said Skye, wagging her tail.

"Oh boy!" shouted Marshall as he spun the bottle around. It continued to spin until it landed on Rocky. "Rocky, Truth or Dare?"

Rocky rubbed his chin a bit before deciding on, "Dare!"

Marshall grinned. "I dare you to put something that should be recycled in normal trash."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "That's easy." He looked around and saw a candy wrapper on the floor. Grabbing it with his teeth he walked over to a trash can and tossed it in. "See? No problem."

"That was kind of weak, dude," pointed out Zuma.

"Yeah, well... I'd like to see you do better..." muttered Marshall with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, you will, dude. You will."

Rocky took back his place in the circle and spun the bottle for his turn. This time it landed on the water pup. "Zuma? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I got nothing to hide." proudly proclaimed Zuma as he puffed out his chest.

Rocky grinned. "I've been meaning to ask this since we tried to help Alex get over his fear of the dentist. What is your biggest fear?"

This made Zuma's eyes widen as slowly began to sink in his spot as the others realized that they didn't know and looked at the shy lab for confirmation. "Yeah, why did Ryder skip you over?" asked Chase.

"... it's nothing..." muttered Zuma.

"Come on, what's your biggest fear?" asked Rubble. "We all did ours. It's only fair."

Zuma squirmed with all the eyes on him until he finally whispered. "I'm afraid of toilets..."

Silence.

Then all five pups fell to the floor laughing with their paws kicking in the air. Beat red, Zuma grumbled to himself as Chase got up, tears falling down his cheeks while looking at Zuma with humorous disbelief. "Toilets? Really? What are you, a toddler afraid to get potty trained?!"

"What's so scary about a toilet? I mean unless it was one in a city train station," said Rubble, shivering at the thought.

"It's the flushing sound, okay! It just makes me jump a little!" growled Zuma. "I don't see how it's such a big deal. I mean I don't need to worry about using one! A tree is fine by me!"

Chuckling, Chase shook his head. "Whatever you say toilet boy. Just spin."

"You know I'm going to get you for this, dudes? Got it?" growled Zuma as he spun the bottle. This time it landed on Marshall. "Dude, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take a truth too," said Marshall nodding.

Zuma thought for a bit before an evil grin appeared on his face. "What are your feelings for Everest?"

Now it was Marshall's turnt to blush again as the rest of the gang went "ooooooo" upon hearing this and leaned in closer. "Uh, changed my mind! Dare!"

"Nope, gotta stick to the wules, dude," stated Zuma, crossing his forelegs. "Now spil."

Marshall tried to think of an excuse from using the bathroom to his laundry calling. However, he sighed and muttered, "I like her... really like her."

"I knew it!" shouted Rubble and Skye with a cheer while the latter also flipped. "Marshall has a crush! Marshall has a crush!" they sang.

"S-shut up!" shouted Marshall.

"Hey, come on, buddy," said Chase as he walked over and patted him on the back. "We're happy for you. Why do you like her so much?"

"How can anyone not?" said Marshall with a shocked expression. It soon turned to that of a dreamer as he gazed into his own mind and began to picture Everest herself, smiling at him. "She's as beautiful as fresh snow flakes, her eyes are like looking into a pool of ice itself. She's brave, adventurous, loves to play, and can make you laugh. Plus, she loves my jokes. I like that in a girl."

The five all smiled as they looked at Marshall with understanding. "Wow, Marshall. I hope things do turn out to work well for you two," said Rubble.

"Me too," said Marshall with a dreamy sigh.

"Anyway, time for you to spin, Marshall," said Rubble, pointing to the bottle.

He nodded and proceeded to do so, landing on Rubble this time. "Alright, give a dare! I'm not afraid! I am a tough pup!"

Marshall nodded and rubbed his chin, trying to think of a better one then his weak one last time. "Ah ha!" shouted Marshall as it came to him. "I dare you to kiss the next pup who gets picked by the bottle."

"Eww! What if it lands on someone but Skye!" shouted Rubble, sticking his tongue out.

None of the other boys were excited by this and followed Rubble's example. Marshall only smirked and said, "Tough luck. That's the way the game goes."

"Rugh," growled Rubble before he spun the bottle, with every pup holding their breath except for a smiling Marshall.

That soon changed when it landed on him. "Wait, what?!" shouted Marshall, eyes wide.

"Ha! Now that is karma!" shouted Rocky, high fiving Chase. Both were relieved their virgin lips were still pure.

"W-wait! It has to spin again!" shouted Marshall.

"Too late," sang Zuma as he pointed to the bottle. "You said which ever pup got picked next. And you are next, dude."

"But... but... argh!" shouted Marshall who lowered his head in defeat. "I wanted my first kiss to be Everest..."

"Speak for yourself, I'm still suffering here..." muttered Rubble as he walked over. Marshall sighed and pecked his lips but then felt a small kiss on his cheek. The pups looked at him with confusion before he said. "He said a kiss. Didn't say where." Rubble licked his paws with his tongue, wincing at the taste of Marshall's fur.

"I guess it's truth or dare for you again, Marshall," said Chase.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take a dare this time," muttered Marshall.

"Good, because I'm daring you to go get me mouth wash. Ugh, do you even clean yourself?" growled Rubble.

"I do! Just... not recently since that last fire I had to go through. Ash is very hard to get out of your fur," said Marshall as he got up and made his way outside. "Chase can take my turn to spin!" They soon heard the sound of a pup house transforming and the firetruck noise before driving out.

"Okay, let's give it a spin," said Chase as he hit it with his paw. They watched as the bottle landed on Skye much to Chase's delight. _Yes! Please pick truth! Please pick truth!_

"I pick truth!" said Skye

 _Yes!_

"Is there any pup you like?!" asked Chase, his voice a little more excited then usual.

"Of course! I like all you guys. You guys are my friends!" said Skye cheerfully. Chase's excitement instantly died as he nearly smacked himself for not being more detailed on his question. The rest of the guys, who knew of the german shepherd's crush all snorted in amusement as Chase lowered his head in defeat. "Something wrong?"

"He's fine. Your turn," said Rocky.

Rolling the bottle it landed on Chase who quickly lifted himself back up. "I'll take a dare."

Skye hummed to herself for a bit before a sinister grinned appeared on her face which made Chase gulp. "I dare you..."

* * *

 _ **What dare does Skye give Chase? Well send me suggestions and I'll pick the one I like best.**_

 _ **Later**_


	2. Round 2

_**AN: Okay, somebody told me that I can't accept requests via reviews or I will be violating the terms of agreement with the site . Opps. Fortunately, there is a way to continue the requests and that is by making a forum. I have done so by the time of this fanfic's update and I will announce each time when it's time to start suggesting again on the forum. You can find me in the Paw Patrol Minds forum where my thread is. You can also PM me ideas, but please don't spam message me. It's annoying.**_

 _ **Keep in mind I don't look for the most numerous or what number a person has submitted. I only just want one that sounds interesting.**_

 _ **Anyway, one person did PM me their suggestion for what I should do and I'm going to use that one. Enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S. I do plan on having Everest join later.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

"I dare you to dress up in a bunny suit and sing the pink pajama song!" shouted Skye while doing her best not to laugh.

The shocked and horrified look on Chase's face already had the other pups laughing long before he smack himself and shouted, " _ **WHAT?!"**_

"Man! That is a good one, Skye!" shouted Rubble.

"Who knew our Skye had such a mean streak in her? Youch!" said Rocky.

"I... I..." Chase felt like a noose had been wrapped around his reputation's neck. He had always been seen as the proud, manly leader of Paw Patrol. Now he was going to be that dog in the bunny suit who sang a stupid song. Sighing, he lowered his head in defeat. "Where is the suit?"

"Second closet on the right," said Skye, pointing to it.

Chase slowly made his way towards his doom, it wasn't helped by the fact that the boys were all playing taps. Once he was inside the closet, they heard him putting on the suit, but when everything went silent they smiled at each other.

"Come on, Chase. It's not like we're filming you!" shouted Zuma.

"You better not be or I will bury you so far in the dirt you'll reach the core!" shouted Chase on the other end of the door.

"Chase, just get it over with. I wanna see you dance and sing!" shouted SKye with a small laugh. "Please?"

Sighing, Chase muttered, "Fine..."

The door opened and the pups all snickered and barely held it in as Chase, dressed in a large pup sized pink bunny outfit jumped out of the closet. Faking a smile he jumped on his hind legs and began to hop around while singing:

" _I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot!_

 _I wear my pink pajamas in the winter when it's cold!_

 _And sometimes in the spring time, and sometimes in the fall,_

 _I jump between my curtains wearing nothing on at all!"_

The pups could hold it in no longer, they fell on their sides or backs, kicking in the air as they struggled to breath from the laughter that exited their lungs. Despite his embarrassing scene, even Chase couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked and felt. Deciding to just throw all pride into the wind, he turned around and started shaking his raised rump.

" _Glory glory Hallelujah!"_

" _Glory glory Whatodoya!"_

The pups, who had already gone through most of their laughter, sat up as they watched Chase proudly jump around again in a weird dance that made it look like he had ants crawling up his body.

" _And sometimes in the spring time, and sometimes in the fall,_

 _I jump between my curtains wearing nothing on at all!"_

When he finished, the pups clapped in applause as Chase awkwardly did a bow. Helping him take the costume off, Skye gave the blushing german shepherd a lick on his cheek. "That was a funny performance, Chase."

"Yeah dude, that took guts," said Zuma.

"Thanks," said Chase who was too busy rubbing the spot Skye had licked.

Just as they got back into position, the door opened and Marshall came in with a bag containing mouthwash. "I'm back." He noticed the bright smiles on their faces and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Chase dressed up as a bunny, danced around, and sung about pink pajamas and being naked," answered Rubble.

"... no seriously. What did I miss?"

* * *

After explaining to Marshall what happened, and Rubble cleaning his mouth, the gang sat back together for the next round. Chase smirked in anticipation as he spun the bottle which landed on

Marshall. "Truth or dare, Marshall?"

"I'm going to go with truth," said Marshall smiling.

"What's your biggest secret besides your crush on Everest?" asked Chase.

Marshall blushed a bit, still wishing they hadn't asked him that earlier one. "My biggest secert? Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I... sometimes pretend I'm human when nobody is looking."

"Human?" asked the five in unison.

"Why do you want to be human? I mean, sure they are cool, but I think being a pup is better," said Rocky.

"Yeah, you can run faster, jump higher, and have strong teeth!" said Rubble as he gave out a "grrr" while gritting his chompers.

"Plus, we get petted, feed, cleaned, and loved everyday," said Chase.

"And we go to the bathwoom wherever we want," said Zuma.

"I know that, but wouldn't it be cool to have fingers. Ride bikes. Go to school. Play video games. Eat human food. And more! I mean, think about it. We could all be _Ryder!"_ the dalmatian pointed out.

The pups thought of themselves dressed in Ryder's outfit and had to admit, the idea had merits.

"Anyway, my turn to spin!" said Marshall.

He did so, this time landing on Zuma. "Truth or Dare, Zuma?"

"Dare, dude," said Zuma.

Marshall narrowed his eyes in thought as a few ideas came to him, but lacked anything really heavy. That was until he spotted Skye's princess dress from last halloween and grinned. "I dare you to wear that princess dress until your next turn!"

"Dude, no way!" wined Zuma, looking agast. "You want me to dwess up like a girl?"

"Hey, I dressed up as a bunny and sang a silly song. You can deal with it too," pointed out Chase, smirking.

Zuma grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the costume closet. Skye got up and followed him. "I'll help you get it on. Good thing you're close to my size, huh?"

"Yeah, weally lucky," muttered Zuma.

The two entered the closet and closed the door. After a few minutes, Skye came out with a smile on her face. "Presenting, her royal highness! Princess Zuma!"

The four other boys laughed at the sight of Zuma once he came out. The outfit was barely able to fit inside of him, making him look like was in a pink fru-fru skin suit. Skye had even made him wear the tall princess crown on top of his head, which especially looked more like a dunce cap when he wore it.

"How does it fit, madam?" joked Rocky.

"I will feed you your tail, Mawshall. I swear..." muttered Zuma as he sat down, crossing his paws.

After a few more bits of laughter, the pups calmed down and waited for Zuma to spin. When he did, he put a little extra force into it making it spin a bit faster then normal.

"Ugh, its making me dizzy," said Rocky, shaking his head.

Eventually, it landed on Rubble. "Okay, dare me!" said the youngest of the pups.

"I dare you to..." said Zuma, rubbing his chin. A grin soon appeared on his face. "Oh, this will be good. I dare you to not watch Apollo the Super Pup for a whole week."

"No! Anything but that!" begged Rubble. "I need to watch Apollo! If I don't I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do but it will be bad!"

"Well, I could always dare you to eat spiders..." said Zuma, rubbing his chin.

"Never mind! I can handle a week... without... my favorite... super hero... someone hold me...' whimpered Rubble who started to cradle back and forth, already going through a withdrawal stage.

"Since, Rubble is in a semi-catatonic state," said Chase eyeing his friend. "I'll spin." He did so and it landed on Rocky. "Truth or dare, Rocky?"

"Hmmm, let's go with truth. We had too many dares," said Rocky, wagging his tail.

"Okay, why are you afraid of water so much?" asked Chase, pointing at the mixed breed.

Rocky's instantly stopped wagging his tail and closed his eyes solemnly. This got the attention of everyone, even Rubble who stopped his rocking to focus on the silent pup. Something in Chase made him think this was the wrong thing to say.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Rocky, eyeing his friends one by one. "Ryder's the only one who knows the real story..."

"You don't have to if it's painful..." whispered Skye, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"It's not painful... more like scary..." sighed Rocky as he began his tail. "After my mother had me and my siblings, we were taken away to separate pet stores. Thats normal for us pups, you know? But one night a really big storm came to the shop I was in. It started to flood..." Rocky shivered. "The lights went out. The glass shattered and all the other pets started howling, hissing, chirping, and barking like mad. I was so little at the time, but I could remember the water slowly making it's way up my neck. I was tossed and turned, and I didn't know which way was which."

"Woah," said Marshall. "Did... did anyone drown?"

"Thankfully that didn't happen. Some of the older pets took the younger ones like me to higher ground. The flood eventually calmed down and we were rescued by police officers and animal control. But I'll never forget that night and how scary it was. That's why I'm so afraid of water..." whispered Rocky.

"Really?" asked Chase leaning forward.

"NAH!" shouted Rocky sticking his tongue out much to their shock. "Ha ha ha! Got you good didn't I? I just dont like it cause it always makes my fur all puffy and smelly. Plus, I hate getting water in my nose."

"You mean you don't hate water because of something traumatic or tragic in your life?" asked Marshall.

"No, nothing like that. I just made that up to see your reactions. Sorry!" said Rocky, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on!" shouted Rubble, annoyed. "And here I was about to hug you for that story."

"Dude, that was pwetty good. How did you keep such a stwaight face?" asked Zuma with a nod of approval.

"I've been watching those poker tournaments on TV. Learned from them and all," said Rocky as he spun the bottle. "So who is next?"

The bottle spun and this time it landed on Skye. "Truth please!" she said.

Rocky smiled as a good one came to his mind. "Okay..."

* * *

 _ **That song is a song I heard a lot when I was six to ten. Not sure if others know it. But it's damn funny.**_

 _ **So what truth does Skye have to answer. I'm saying this right now, cannot be anything related to her and Chase's crush. I'm saving that.**_


	3. Round 3

_**AN: Not much to say on this one, but again, please PM me or write in the forum I made to submit suggestions for the next truth or dare at the end of each chapter. That being said, let's do this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

"Why do you like flying so much?" asked Rocky, curious.

"Oh that's easy." Skye did a flip in the air and smiled. "When I was really little, my old owners took me and my parents to see the Blue Angels. I was so amazed by their performance I couldn't stop talking about it. I learned all I could about flying and decided I wanted to join the Air Force!"

"Can a pup become an Air Force pilot?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know, but I'll find out when I'm older," said Skye.

"I'm sure you'll make it and be the best dog flyer ever!" said Chase with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Chase," she replied while winking her eye towards him, making the german shepherd blush even more. "Anyway, time to spin!"

The bottle spun until it landed on Rubble. "I'll take a dare on the double!"

"I would have thought you leawned from your last mistake, dude" said Zuma with a chuckle.

"Ha ha. I can handle not looking at Apollo for awhile," proclaimed Rubble.

"Did I also fowget to mention that the Apollo Super Movie is on tomorrow night?"

"... I hate you," replied a glaring Rubble.

"Anyway," interrupted Skye, who smirked devilishly at the bulldog. "Rubble, I dare you to play with Alex next time he asks us to play with him."

All the other pups sighed in great relief while Rubble turned pale. While Alex was still their friend, and sometimes fun to play with, he was a little... thrill seeking. He often liked playing games that often involved him getting into danger or pretending to be in danger just so he could get rescued. And more then once the Paw Patrol had to save his sorry behind from his actions. Last time, Chase had to play "Chicken Cross the Road" on an actual highway. And before that Rocky had to stop him from playing "Flying Squirrel" with a bedsheet over a high cliff.

Sometimes they didn't know if Alex was just oblivious the life threatening situations he gets himself into or was a psychopath. Maybe both.

"Fine, but if I die, none of you are getting my squeaky toys," muttered Rubble, as he began to plan out his will.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Marshall.

The pups all raised their eyebrows as Rubble responded. "Remember when we had to play "Hide and Seek" in a nuclear plant?"

"... maybe we should get life insurance," said Marshall, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, spin Rubble!"

Rubble proceed to do so and this time it landed on Zuma. Remembering his condition to his last dare, Zuma actually shouted out with joy and did a flip. "Yes!" shouted the water pup as he ripped the dress off of him. "I'm naked and free! Woo hoo!"

"Yeah, but not out of danger yet," said Rubble with a sinister look on his face that screamed "Vengeance is mine!".

"Okay, then. Let's play it safe. Twuth!" shouted Zuma, glaring back.

Rubble scrunched his face up in thought before he got a good one. "What's the most embarrassing dream you ever had?"

"Aw, man," moaned Zuma as he lowered his head. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "I dweamed once I was marrying Chickaletta."

"Pffftt, bwahahaha!" shouted Rubble as he pointed at the embarrassed water pup. "You marrying a chicken! Ha, that's hilarious."

"Um... I had the same dream too once," confessed Marshall, which put a halt to Rubble's laughter as they all stared at the dalamatian. "I thought I was the only one who had that."

"I had it too. That's weird," said Chase before turning to Rocky. "Did you have it?"

"Sure did."

"Skye?"

"Yup, it was even weirder since we both brides..."

Rubble blinked and looked at all his friends. "Wait, are you saying you _all_ had a dream about marrying Chickaletta?"

Their was a long silence.

"... we never speak of this again," said Chase.

"Agreed!" said all the pups just as Zuma spun the bottle. This time it landed on Skye again.

"I'll go with a truth," said Skye.

"Would you ever go on a date with me?" asked Zuma with a wink of an eye and smug look at a furious Chase who looked ready to show Zuma the meaning of "police brutality".

Giggling, Skye replied. "That's sweet of you, Zuma. But I see you more as a kid brother than anything." This made Chase pump fist the sky and whisper "yes" which Skye didn't see.

"Ah, well. Had to ask," said Zuma, who shrugged. "Evewest is more my type anyway."

" _WHAT?!"_ shouted Marshall who leaned over the labrador with his teeth showing.

"Kidding, dude. Kidding."

Skye rolled the bottle and it landed on Rocky next. "Truth or Dare, Rocky?"

"Dare me, Skye," proclaimed Rocky.

"I dare you to play dead until your next turn. If you move or say anything, even a snicker, Marshall sprays you with his water cannon," issued Skye.

"Nice one, Skye!" complimented Chase.

"Dude, that was sweet," said Zuma.

Rocky looked a bit worried about getting wet as Marshall gave him a smirk. "O-o-ok. I can do this." He took a deep breath before gasping and clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack. Moaning a bit, he stood on his hind legs. "Ugh, they got me. I'm fading away. Vision getting darker. Losing life. Farewell, cruel world. Ugh." Falling on his back, Rock lifted his hind legs high up in the air while his front ones rested on his chest. He proceeded to close his eyes and let his tongue limp out.. The pups all looked at each other and gave a scorecard for the performance, mostly ranging between five and seven.

"Since Wocky's resting in peace, I'll spin for him," said Zuma as he placed his paw on the bottle and let it fly. It landed on Marshall.

"I'm ready for dare!" said Marshall, proudly proclaiming.

With an evil grin, Zuma gave a silent "bwahahaha" to himself before pointing to Marshall's pup tag. "Mawshall, you are going to call Everest..." This made Marshall gasp as the other pups's eyes widened. Rocky almost did as well, but continued to maintain his death pose. "And you awe going to ask her on a date!"

"What?! No! No! No! I'm not ready! I haven't even prepared any of my "Ask Everest Out Plans" to do this!" shouted Marshall as he tug his ears down and blushed.

"You have plans for asking Everest out?" asked Skye with a snort.

"... about three hundred and sixty-two," muttered Marshall. "But come on, Zuma! Please show mercy!"

"Dude, come on. You like her. And I bet you all my dog tweats she likes you back. Why don't you just finally tell her and get together or something," asked Zuma.

"You don't understand! Everest would never like me..." whimpered Marshall, as he lowered his head. "No girl would."

The group's smiles, minus Rocky's, faded as they looked at each other in concern. Any mocking in their minds was gone as they looked at a whimpering Marshall with worry. "Why would you say that, Marshall? You're a great guy," encouraged Chase.

"No, I'm not. I'm clumsy, I'm shy around crowds, I mess up on things, and I'm a total nerd. Everest is too cool and beautiful to like a pup like me," muttered Marshall.

"That's not true!" shouted Rubble walking up to his pal. "We think you're the funniest guy around!"

"And one of the bravest," said Chase, also walking up and giving him a brotherly nuzzle.

"You also have a great singing voice! It's amazing!" said Skye nodding her head.

"Plus, your one of the nicest pups out there, dude. Any girl will fall for you for that alone," said Zuma, before turning to Rocky. "Hey, Wocky? You can say something too. Won't be a penalty."

Rocky got up and smiled at Marshall. "You have to be more confident in yourself, Marshall. And all of us are behind you a hundred percent of the way." Before going back to being "dead".

A smile spread across Marshall's face as he looked at his friends and wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks pups..." Taking a deep breath he puffed out his chest and smiled. "Okay! I'll do it! I'll ask Everest out for a date!"

"Yeah!" said the pups, minus one.

Activating his puptag, Marshall signaled for Everest. "Hey, Everest? Um... It's M-M-Marshall!"

" _Hey, Marshall. What's up?"_ asked Everest.

"I... I..." he looked at the others who were encouraging him to go on. "I..." He gulped. "I wanted to know if you wanted to have a play date with me and the other pups at the Lookout! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

"Augh," moaned the others as they facepawed and shook their heads. Marshall gave them a sheepish look as Everest answered.

"Truth or Dare?! I love that game! Be right over! Everst out!"

"Yeah, cool. Bye." Marshall's puptag went off as they all stared at him. "What? You didn't say what kind of date. And a play _date_ is still a date."

"Whatever, dude," muttered Zuma, rolling his eyes. "Just spin."

Marshall proceeded to do so and it landed on Zuma. "Truth or Dare, Zuma?"

"Dare me," said Zuma, wagging his tail.

* * *

 _ **AN: You know the drill, PM me or write in the forums what you want Zuma's dare to be.  
**_


	4. Round 4

_**AN: Okay, so I got a lot of ones for Zuma. But I decided to go with one that I got near the very end of my break before writing this new one. Also, Everest comes on over! Yaaaay!**_

 _ **Doesn't it seem a bit inconsiderate that Everest, despite being on the team and doing a lot, doesn't have a place in the cartoon's opening? I mean I know we're still in Season 2, the latter half just starting this week, but I think she deserves some mention. Sure, she's a Sixth Ranger kind of character and not always used, but even they get mentioned or seen in their openings in other shows. Maybe Season 3 we'll see it.**_

 _ **Also, for any fan who is a ChasexSkye fan, just watch Chase's reactions in Pups Save Skye. It's every bit good as you want, but I was kinda hoping for more. Ah well, at least this kind of confirms he has something for her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet," laughed Marshall as he rubbed his paws gleefully. "I dare you to dress up like a baby and act like one!"

Zuma's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide open. Even the others were shocked by the vicious dare that Marshall had given before the image of Zuma appearing in a diaper made them lose their cool and laugh hysterically. Even Rocky couldn't help it and just broke character, holding his sides while struggling to breath from his laughing.

"Dude... you are evil..." growled Zuma, as he felt his spirit leaving him.

"Maybe next time you'll leave me and my romance affairs out of your business?" pointed out Marshall, with a smirk.

"Sewiously, someone just kill me now. Pay for my funeral, lay me in a casket, buwy me at sea, just help me!" cried out Zuma to his friends.

They all looked at each other and smirked before going. "Goo goo, Zuma."

Lowering his head, Zuma whimpered as Rocky got up and patted him on the back. "Hey, it could be worse. You could be getting filmed for this."

Just as soon as he finished he was suddenly blasted across the room with a spray of water which made him yipe. Landing on his back, he got up and shook his fur in disgust. "Ew! Wet! Wet! Wet!" He then glared at laughing Marshall who was putting away his water cannons. "Why did you do that?!"

"You stopped playing dead before it was your turn, remember?" said Marshall, as he took his puppack off. "I had to spray you if you did that."

"Oh, right," muttered Rocky as he went to go find a towel.

"At least I'm not the only one misewable," said Zuma with a smile.

"At least I'm not going to be sucking on a pacifier!" cried out Rocky from the bathroom.

"Touche."

* * *

After a small trip around town, the pups had all the stuff needed for Zuma as he went to the bathroom to change. He had to force them to promise to take no photos or videos of this, which they agreed too. But he didn't say anything about not enjoying this.

"Popcorn?" asked Rubble as he passed it over to Chase who happily took it.

"Thanks."

"Come on, Zuma! It's show time!" shouted Skye, giggling.

"Give me a few minutes to enjoy what wemaining dignity I have left!" cried out Zuma in the bathroom.

"If you're not out here in five second, I'm going in and flushing the toilet!" said Skye.

"Ugh, fine."

The door opened and the five pups all gasped at the sight before falling down in a complete hurtle laughter. An unamused Zuma walked forward wearing a diaper, baby shoes, bib, and red crochet baby hat. In his frowning and deadpan mouth was a blue pacifier. "Happy?"

"No, you gotta act like a baby too. Remember?" said Marshall, slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen he was getting thanks to his constant laughter.

Mumbling to himself, Zuma swallowed his pride and got on his knees. "Ba ba, goo goo... ba ba goo goo..." He started sucking his pacifier as he walked over to Rocky and playful spread his arms. "Wocky! Uppy! Uppy!"

Blushing, Rocky took the baby Zuma and held him, hugging him as Zuma nuzzled Wocky.

"Aww, that's so cute," said Skye, sighed Skye. "I hope I'll be a mother someday."

In Chase's mind, he started adding "pups" to his list of "My Perfect Life With Skye" that he had.

After some cradling, Zuma pushed off Rocky and started taking the stuff off. "There, happy?"

"I am!" said Marshall before he paused and heard a vehicle rolling into the yard. He jumped up and wagged his tail with excitement. "And now I'm even more happy! Everest is here!"

The pups all got up and started barking with excitement as they rushed outside where Everest was parking her snowmobile. She jumped out and started barking with the other pups. "Hey, pups! How's the game been doing?"

"Great! Now that you're here things will be even more fun!" said Marshall, which earned a knowing look from the others.

After exchanging a few words, the pups all went back inside and into their respective order in the circle, only now Everest was between Skye and a blushing Marshall. "Anyway, it's my turn to spin," said Zuma as he spun the bottle and landed on Everest. "Guess you got fiwst timer's luck, hu, Evewest? Twuth or Dare?"

"He he, guess so. I'll take a dare by the way," proclaimed Everest with a smile.

Zuma slowly turned to Marshall who tilted his head as the water pup gave a sinister smile. He then turned to Everest and said, "I dare you to kiss me on the lips for two whole minutes."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Everest who gave a light blush. "Wow, you don't hold back."

"I play hardball," he turned to a fuming Marshall. "With a vengeance."

"Okay, a dare's a dare," said Everest as she got up and moved towards Zuma. The others all held their breath and watch with wide eyes, while Marshall's were twitching and his teeth were in a growl. Leaning down, Everest closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Zuma.

"I need to go for a second," said Marshall, slowly getting up and leaving the room to go outside.

Zuma, continued to press his lips into Everest's, tasting her wintery cold breath against his as he slowly got into it. _Man, she does kiss good. No wonder Mawshall likes her._

"Okay, two minutes is up!" shouted Chase as he seperated the two. "We're also taking a ten minute break."

"Why? I just got here?" asked Everest, confused.

"We just need a certain word with a certain _hardball vengeance pup_ ," said Chase with a tone that made Zuma gulp. He saw that the others were also giving him a glare that spoke only of trouble.

 _Uh oh._

* * *

Needless to say, the pups dragged a worried Zuma outside by this ears while Skye distracted Everest by showing her some new treats Ryder gave them. The second youngest of the group whimpered under the disapproving gaze of both Chase and Rocky. Despite not saying anything, Zuma already knew _why_ they were angry at him.

Rubble soon came back with a worried look on his face, upon seeing Zuma again he growled. "How is Marshall?" asked Rocky.

"Well, he was actually pretty angry when I got there," told Rubble. "His pup house was closed and he was cursing up a storm. When I started to leave... I heard him crying."

Zuma gasped and whimpered even more. "I... I..."

"Happy?" asked Chase, growling. "That was a low blow, Zuma. You knew Marshall liked Everest and yet you went and _kissed_ her in front of him. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sowwy! I was just angry about the last dare! He made me act like a baby!" shouted Zuma, weakly trying to defend himself.

"I dressed up in a bunny costume while singing and shaking my rear. I think that's just as embarrassing. And when it was done I didn't go out to intentionally hurt a friend," pointed out Chase. "What you did was wrong."

"...I know," whispered Zuma as he felt a tear fall from his eye. "It was stupid... I'm sowwy..."

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing too," said Rocky as he pointed out to Marshall's pup house.

Sighing, Zuma nodded as he walked over towards it with his friends right behind him. Zuma paused in front of the closed door and sighed. He knocked on it a few times. "Mawshall?"

" _Go away!"_

"Wait, just hear me out!" shouted Zuma. "Please!"

"... what do you want?"

Zuma rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm sowwy! That was wrong of me. I knew you liked Everwest and I just wanted to get back at you. I wanted... I wanted to hurt you but not like this. I was stupid and I'm weally _weally_ sowwy! Please don't hate me."

For a long time there was a foreboding silence.

Then the pup house opened and Marshall came out, glaring at Zuma. "Do you really regret it?"

"Yes," answered Zuma.

"... I'm still angry, but I forgive you," said Marshall with a small smile. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't. I pwomise!" said Zuma, holding out his paw. Marshall slapped it with his own as the two friends hugged it out, the other smiling at the sight. "Anyway, do you want to keep playing?"

"Sure, but let's agree not to be so harsh on such a dare again," said Marshall as they gang made their way inside to continue.

* * *

Although confused, Everest didn't say anything as they got back into position. Since she did the dare, it was now her turn to spin. Hitting the bottle, it landed on none other than Chase. "Chase, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take the truth!" said Chase, standing up right.

"What is your biggest inspiration for being a cop?" asked Everest.

"That's easy. My family," said Chase with pride. "My family has always been police dogs since we moved in from Germany nearly eighty years ago. My father, mother, brothers and sister. They're all cops too. We all have our own cities and towns we look after and keep in contact to make sure that things are okay."

"Sounds amazing to have such a big family," said Everest with a bit of envy in her tone.

"Yup," said Chase as he spun the bottle. "So who shall it be this time."

This time the bottle landed on Rocky. "Truth, please."

"Okay, here is something I've always wanted to ask," said Chase as he opened his mouth.

* * *

 _ **AN: Rocky's turn. What does Chase ask him?**_


	5. Round 5

_**AN: I was going to update Zuma's Fear next, but I didn't get the drive to do it yet. So I'm doing this one instead until I get that drive back. Which should be very soon. We're at the halfway point for this story (Yeah I'm only doing ten rounds) so I hope the rest of the chapters work out okay.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

"Why do you like recycling so much?" asked Chase.

"Oh, that's because the owner at the pet shop was a big believer on going green," said Rocky, wagging his tail. "He'd let some of us out of our cages and playpens if we helped him out. It was a lot of fun. Ryder saw me cycling at the store and that's how he adopted me!"

"Cool, your spin," said Chase.

The bottle spun after a swat from Rocky's paw and landed on Skye. "Truth or dare, Skye?"

"Hmm, I'll go with a dare," said Skye, doing a flip.

Rocky smirked as an idea came to him. "I dare you to prank call someone."

"Heh heh, sure. Sounds like fun!" said Skye as she rushed over to the telephone and picked it up with her mouth. Thankful for having small paws, she dialed the number of Captain Turbot and waited for him to pick up.

" _Hello! How may I help you on his happy helios hour?!"_ asked Captain Turbot on the other end.

Disguising her voice as best she could, see said, "Sir, I represent the refrigerator checking department of the government. Is your refrigerator running?"

" _I believe it is, sir?"_

"Well, you better go and get it!" laughed Skye as Captain Turbot gave a yelp.

" _Ah! I left my tuna sandwich in there! I better catch it! Wally! Help!"_ cried out Captain Turbot as the line went dead.

All of the pups who had heard this all laughed and wondered how long it would take until Captain Turbot realized it was just a prank. Slapping the floor, Rubble said, "That guy is so funny!"

"Yeah, it's like if he was Marshall, but human," said Rocky, nodding to the dalmatian.

"Hey!" whined Marshall, but had a smile on him nonetheless.

Skye got back to her position and stated the next round by spinning the bottle. Rubble was the next one it landed on. "Oh, no! I'm not taking another dare this time! Truth!"

"Is there anything you don't like to eat?" asked Skye, thinking of the many, and _many,_ things Rubble has eaten in the past. She even remembered the one time that Ryder took them out to an all you can eat buffet and the bulldog cleared out the place in three hours.

"I hate onions. Blah," said Rubble, shaking his head and sticking his tongue out. "I mean if they're mixed with other ingredients, sure I can stand them. But on their own? They taste horrible."

"I like onions, especially onion soup," said Marshall, rubbing his stomach. "Mmmm."

"Maybe then we should put onions in our food bowls so Wubble doesn't eat any of our food when we're not looking," joked Zuma which made the other pups laugh.

Ruble gave a light chuckle before he spun the bottle and landed on Marshall. "I'll take a truth please!"

Knowing that his buddy needed all the help he could get when it came to Everest, he decided to ask, "So what's your favorite season and what do you like most about it?"

"Huh? I thought I told you a long time ago, Rubble?" asked Marshall, tilting his head.

"Must have forgot," said Rubble with a smile. "Soooo?"

"It's winter. And I love belly sliding," said Marshall with a shrug.

"Cool, I like belly sliding too," said Everest which made Marshall blush. This time she noticed it and, concerned, walked forward. "Hey, you look to be getting a bit hot. Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine... just the heat..." whimpered Marshall, gulping.

"But there is AC in here," pointed out Everest.

"Oh... well... um..." Marshall was now even redder. "Ithinkitsmyturntospinyesyes!"

He quickly dived for the bottle and spun it around. Everest raised her eyebrow at him, but decided to focus on the game. This time it landed on Chase. "Dare me, buddy!"

"With pleasure!" said Marshall, pointing his paw. "I dare you and Zuma to call your family up and announce that you're getting married."

" _ **WAIT?! WHAT?!"**_ shouted both Chase and Zuma at the same time, the other boys looking at Marshall with shock while the girls were blushing at the idea of two male dogs... together.

"You heard me," said Marshall, smug and happy.

"But... but... I'm not gay!" shouted Chase, with a high pitch tone. "I love Sk-I mean girls!"

"Yeah, but think of this as payback for that stunt you pulled two weeks ago..." said Chase, crossing his arms.

"Oh... the noodle incident?" asked Chase sheepishly.

"The noodle incident," said Marshall with a nod.

"And why am I being dwanged into this?" said Zuma to which all the pups but Everest glared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wight."

"Oh, and you have to really mean it," said Marshall, grinning. "So act all lovey dovey!"

"Dude, this is gonna be so funny," said Rubble as he did his best to hold in his laughter.

 _This is gonna be hot,_ thought both Everest and Skye.

* * *

After twenty minutes of getting mentally prepared, the gang managed to get up on the lookout where Zuma and Chase both sat in front of the big computer screen for the lookout while the others were in hiding. Both of them were nervous about doing this. For Chase, he didn't know how his family was going to react with him announcing he was "Gay" all of a sudden and for Zuma it was just embarrassing for the pup who tried to always score moves on any female pup in Adventure Bay.

Deciding to get this over with, Chase punched in the codes for calling all his immediate family. A few seconds later, there were five separate screen showing his father, Tracer, his mother, Siren, his oldest brother, Hunter, his second oldest, Duke, and his little sister, Tracy.

"Chase is that you?" asked his father with surprise. Like the rest of the family, he was dressed in uniform but of a higher rank specifically that of Captain.

"H-h-hey, Dad. Hey, everyone," muttered Chase, faking a smile as best as he could.

"Sup, bro. You usually call on off duty hours," said Duke, his second oldest brother who held the rank of Inspector.

"Nothing's wrong I hope, Chase," said his mother, who was the highest rank of them all at Deputy Chief.

"N-no, I was... just deciding to call you guys because... well," he gave Zuma fake smile who fake smiled back. "I have some good news!"

"Did you finally remember not to spray pepper spray in your face," laughed Hunter, who held the rank of Lieutenant.

"

"Damnit, Hunter! That was only one time!" shouted Chase in anger. "And who was the one who accidentally hit the gas pedal on Dad's police truck that made it crash into that sign post?!"

"Wait what?!" shouted Chase's dad making all the children wince. "That was you, Hunter?! You told me it was some punk kid!"

"Uh... I plead the fifth?" asked Hunter, blushing.

"Oooh, somebody's getting the pound tonight," teased Tracy, who was only a cadet at the academy.

"I think Chase was about to say something, and it has to do with his friend over there. I take it he's one of your Paw Patrol comrades?" asked Duke, smirking.

"Heh, brilliant deduction, Homes," said Zuma with a laugh. "I'm Zuma..." Deciding it was time to just get it over with, he did his best to look like a love sick puppy and nuzzled and awkward Chase. "And I'm his future husband!"

The five were silent with stunned looked on their faces as Chase buried his face into his paws while promising Marshall a slow and painful death when this was all over. If he was a mind reader, Zuma would have said to get in line.

"C-Chase... Zuma... is your boyfriend?" asked Siren, shaking her head a bit to make sure she heard this right.

"And... he's your future husband? As in you proposed?" asked Hunter.

Taking a deep sigh, Chase faked a smile and put his foreleg around Zuma's neck. "Yup! It's all true."

There was a long silence from the five until they all shouted out, "Finally!"

"Huh?!" said both Chase and Zuma.

"I was wondering when you finally find a boyfriend, I mean really, Chase, you had us all worried," said his father with a sigh of relief. "I mean, come on."

"And you said he was straight, Duke," taunted Hunter as he smirked in victory. "I think it's clear who won the bet."

"Alright, alright," argued Duke, rolling his eyes. "I'll pay you next week."

"Wait a darn minute!" shouted Chase, stepping forward in disbelief. "You... you all think I'm gay?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious," shrugged Duke. "I mean you were always dressing up in mom's bathing cap and shaking your rump in the mirror while singing Ricky Martin. Kinda gave a few hints."

Zuma raised an eyebrow at Chase who was planning to kill his brother. "Sewiously?"

"I liked his music, okay?!" shouted Chase who felt like sinking into the earth and never coming back.

"Oh, and my little Chase is getting married! Oh, this is the best day of a mother's life such as mine!" shouted Siren with tears in her eyes.

"And he picked one hot stud, growl," said Tracy who gave a leering look that made Zuma gulp despite normally like it when chicks started at him. "If he wasn't doing my brother's butt, I'd go for that slice of dark meat."

"EW! Tracy, I did not need to hear that!" shouted Chase, putting his paws over his ears.

"I always thought Chase would end up with Marshall though," said Siren. "They are such close friends."

The thought of him and Marshall together was making Chase feel ready to throw up. Already he was turning green.

Marshall's laugher got everyone's attention as he walked up and spoke to the family. "Okay, guys. I think we've tortured Chase and Zuma long enough."

"What are you-"

Suddenly all five of the family members were laughing at the same time, some of them barely able to stand. Zuma and Chase looked at each other in confusion until they slowly realized...

"You set us up?!" shouted the two in disbelief as the others came over and laughed.

"Man, Marshall! That was such an awesome prank!" shouted Rubble.

"Did you see their faces! HA!" shouted Everest.

"Sorry, Chase, but Marshall called us before you did and told us what you were doing," said his father. "After hearing this, well, how could we resist."

"So worth it to see your face though," laughed Duke.

"And just so you know," said his mother with a warm smile. "We would love you no matter what pup you fell in love with."

"And if Zuma ain't taken, can I take him!" asked Tracy, winking at the water pup who hid behind Rocky.

"I think we've done enough to Chase and Zuma," said Tracer as he smiled at his son. "We'll call you later, son. Have fun."

The family saluted before the call ended and the screen went blank. Marshall grinned as Zuma and Chase glared at him. "We hate you."

"Eh, you'll get over it," said Marshall with a smirk.

"How about we take a break? Get some lunch?" asked Rocky, rubbing his stomach.

Rubble's stomach agreed for all of them with a loud gurgle that made the pups laugh.

* * *

 _ **AN: No choice this time. We're gonna do a small break where characters talk to each other**_


	6. Intermission

_**AN: Just a small update. It's an intermission after all.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a good lunch after a big prank," said Marshall, rubbing his tummy while Rocky gathered the empty food bowls for the dishwasher in the kitchen.

"I still can't believe that you got my entire family to get in on that prank," said Chase as he licked the last of his food bowl. "I wonder what they would have reacted if you hadn't told them?"

"I'm just glad it wasn't my folks," muttered Zuma, shaking his head.

"Why? Are they anti-gay?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow.

"No, they just wanna an excuse to come down and pawty," giggled Zuma. "My pawents are big pawty dogs, dude."

The seven pups made their way back to the living room, where the bottle waited for them. "You guys want to start again?" asked Chase, pointing at the bottle.

"Nah, I still wanna take a break," said Skye, scratching her ears.

"Me too," said Rubble as did a few others.

"Aw, but I just got here," said Everest with a tiny whimper.

"Um, well," Marshall gulped he tried to think of a way to please his crush. "You and I could play one on one for a bit?"

Everest beamed at Marshall. "Really? Cool, let's play the game a bit outside!"

Everest giggled as she made for the doors leading outside. Marshall's own smile erupted into full and he tried to catch up. Of course, he ended up getting his rear paws trapped in some play rope that had him roll up and smash head first into the door. The other pups winced as Marshall slowly peeled his face off and shook it back to normal. "I'm good!" he said before hopping his way outside with a few howls.

"That pup..." said Rubble, shaking his head. "Gotta give him credit for being so dedicated to his crush."

"Kind of a shame that Everest doesn't see it like we do," said Skye with a sigh. "I hope one day I'll get a pup who's just in love with me one day."

Every male pup, minus Chase, gave a knowing look at the police pup whose only response was a blush. "I-I-I'm sure you'll find him someday," said Chase with a nervous smile.

Skye turned to him with one of her own and nuzzled him. "Aww, thanks Chase. You're such a good friend."

"Anyway," said Zuma, stepping forward,"womance aside, what are we gonna do for the bweak?"

A yawn from Rubble quickly gave his answer. "I'm gonna take a quick snooze, wake me up when we're gonna play truth or dare again."

"I guess I'll check on Ryder and see how he's doing on his trip," said Rocky as he made his way to the elevator while Rubble went to a nearby doggie bed and sat down. The bulldog was out like a light in three seconds.

"Guess I'll go see what Womeo and Juliet are up too," said Zuma as he made for the outside door.

This left both Skye and Chase on their own. An awkward silence erupted as neither side made contact with each other or said anything. _Oh, man. Come on, Chase. Think of something you idiot. Think of something!_

"Hey, Chase?" asked Skye, rubbing the back of her neck. "I wonder if you could listen to what I have to say..."

"Uh, sure. Anything for you, Skye," said Chase, doing his best to stand straight and think right.

Skye pawed the ground a bit, looking nervous. "See... I've kinda... wanted to tell you something and... I guess since we're alone now is the best time."

 _N-n-n-n-no way!_ thought Chase as his heart skipped a beat. _Is she... is she..._

"I know it might seem a bit weird to come out and say this... but I feel that I need to be honest," sighe Skye as he pressed her paw against her heart and closed eyes. Chase's tail was wagging like there was no tomorrow as he felt himself slowly entering cloud nine.

 _Oh my gosh! Shes going to confess! Yes, Skye! I love you! I love you so much! Please go out with me, then marry me, mate me, have pups with me, raise them with me, watch them grow up with me, get old with me, and die with me in a warm lasting embrace by the fire before our souls head up into that great beyond for eternity!"_

"The truth is Chase..."

"Yes?!" asked Chase eagerly.

"You're getting fat."

"... what?"

"Well, it's something I noticed. You're belly is really bigger than it was a few months ago, and your butt is definitely squeezing out of your pup suit," pointed out Skye. "I think you need to stop eating so many late night treats and exercise a bit more."

"... my butt is fat?"

"Well maybe not fat," droned Skye, trying to find the right words. "Chubby? Flabby?"

"Oh... okay," said Chase slowly nodding his head as he sat down. "I'll.. I'll fix that..."

"Okay, great! See ya then," said Skye as he happily hummed towards a different room.

Chase just sat there in silence for a bit before he made his way towards the elevator and took it up. Rocky had just finished calling Ryder about what was going on when he saw Chase appear with a zoned out look. "Hey, Chase," said Rocky with a smile. "What's up?"

All of a sudden, Chase dived into Rocky's chest and started to cry. "Skye thinks I'm faaaaaat! Waaaaah!"

"Um, what?" asked Rocky who was completely confused by this... and feeling very awkward.

"Skye says a I got a big butt and she doesn't love me because of itttt," whined the pathetically sobbing german shepherd. "Why do I have such an ugly and big butttttt..."

All Rocky could do was just gently pat Chase on the back while wishing he was somewhere else right about now. _I swear, I'm never falling in love if it makes pups this pathetic..._

* * *

"Hit me with a truth!" said Marshall, having just finally cleared his nose of the grass Everest dared him to inject in his nostrils. Of course he got back by daring her to lick the tire ends off Ryder's ATV.

"Hmm, what breed would you be if you could choose to replace your own?" asked Everest.

"Shiba Inu, you?" asked Marshall.

"Probably a collie," said Everest, rubbing her chin. "You're turn."

"Truth!" said Marshall, proudly.

"What's the scariest moment you ever had to face in your life?" asked Everest, grinning. Instead of an embarrassed look, Everest got a look of terror as Marshall shivered and whimpered. "M-Marshall?"

"S-sorry, it's just that..." Marshall gulped as he thought back to that day. "Do you really want to know? It's not happy... not at all..."

"I..." Everest looked at Marshall straight in the eye and saw just how uncomfortable he looked. "N-no. You don't have to. If it's that painful..."

The two were interrupted by the arrival of Zuma who greeted them both with a shout. "What's up dudes?"

"Oh. Hey, Zuma," said Marshall, grateful for the distraction. "I'm going to see if Chase and the others are ready for the next round. Mind keeping Everest company while I go? Thanks, bye!"

Everest tried to reach out for Marshall, but the dalmatian was already halfway towards the door by the time he finished. Zuma looked at the retreating Marshall with a raised eyebrow before turning to Everest. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," answered Everest, lowering her ears. "I asked him what was the scariest moment in his life was... I didn't think it was that bad."

"Oh, I see," said Zuma with a saddened look in his eyes. Upon seeing the curious look on the snow pup's face, he sighed and replied, "It's not my place to say, but I will say this. The fact that he's still walking and smiling is amazing." He turned around and was about to follow back to the Lookout until he stopped and turned to Everest. "Hey, Everest? Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Everest.

Zuma smirked as he walked over and whispered something into her ear.

* * *

 _ **AN: Next round begins next week**_


	7. Round 6

_**AN: Alright, we're back to Truth and Dare like I promised this week. Now as for the latest episode, am I the only one wondering why a singer happens to have all his songs pup based? I mean is this a world where pups are deities or something? Plus, am I the only one who thinks Luke Stars is gay?**_

 _ **Also more hints of Chase liking Skye! Yaaaay!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

After Zuma and Everest came back, everybody got back in their respective places in the circle and sat down. Since Chase was the last one pranked, he put his paw on the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle eventually landed on Rubble. "Rubble, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, Dare I guess," said Rubble with a cocky smile.

"I dare you to act like a cat for a full minute!" said Chase, snickering.

"Ha! Easy!" said Rubble as he started meowing and licking his fur. The others giggled at the sight, especially when Rubble walked over to Zuma and started purring and snuggling him much to his embarrassment. "Meow!"

"Okay, Wubble, enough," said Zuma with a laugh as the Bulldog went back to his spot while coughing up hair.

"Ugh, how do cats do it?" he wondered out loud. When he was done, he spun the bottle around and this time it landed on Marshall. "Truth or Dare, Bud?"

"Hit me with a truth," said Marshall, nodding.

"Where did you learn to sing so good?" asked Rubble. "I mean I really like to sing, but your voice is like perfect!"

"You can sing? I didn't know that," said Everest with slight surprise on her face.

"O-oh, well... I'm not _that_ good," said a flushed Marshall, avoiding Everest gaze.

"Not that good? Dude, Luke Stars even said you were better than him when he heard you! You could be a star!" said Zuma.

"No way! I get nervous performing in crowds you know that," said MArshall shivering at the thought of being on stage with thousands screaming his name.

"Well, how did you learn to sing so well?" asked Chase.

"At the fire station I grew up in, the guys would always play The Beatles and I just one day started singing their songs," said Marshall, shurgging. "I didn't think much of it really. I just sang and learned the lyrics and there you go."

"Guess you got a natural gift, huh?" said Rocky. "Besides crashing into things that is."

"Maybe you can sing for me one day? I'd like to hear you," said Everest.

"Y-yeah sure!" said Marshall quickly. "Um, my turn right?"

He spun the bottle and, funny enough, it landed on Everest. "Yes! My turn! I'll take a dare!" Marshall gulped as he stared at a waiting Everest. He didn't know what he was going to say for her. He didn't want to do anything extreme but...

"Um... I ... I dare you to um..." Marshall's brain kept trying to come up with something but his mouth was not moving. "I don't know you pick the dare!"

Everest turned to Zuma and winked at him. "How about we dance for a bit?"

"D-dance?" asked Marshall, slowly turning red.

"Yeah, Zuma said you were looking to improve your dancing so I offered to volunteer to help you," said Everest as she walked up to him and helped him sit up straight on his two legs. Taking one paw of his and placing it on her hip while holding his other one. She slowly lead him in a simple dance.

Despite Marshall being completely beat red, he soon found himself flowing with her in the steps and not a single mess up. The others were shocked as they saw the two perfectly working with each other as they twirled back and forth like a graceful water ballet. When it was over, Marshall dipped Everest down in a pose that made the group clapped in response.

The two took a bow and walked back to their seats where Marshall muttered a "Thank you" to Zuma.

Taking a spin, Everest had the bottle land on Skye who flipped in the air and said, "I'll take a truth please!"

"If you were to date any of the boys here, in order, who would it be?" asked Everest, making the others all look at Skye with wide eyes.

Blushing, Skye looked at them all with judging eyes before she pointed to each one in order: "Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble."

 _She picked me first! Yes!_ shouted Chase in his mind. A mini-Chase was doing cartwheels in his mind while fireworks were going off.

"Aww, no love for me, Skye?" asked Rubble with a tease.

"Sorry, Rubble. You're a bit too young for me," answered Skye. "Let's see who is next." Spinning the bottle, it soon landed on Rocky who decided to take a dare. "Let's see." Skye rubbed her chin a bit before an idea came to her. "I got it! You're going to be Ryder and give us a mission!"

"Huh? I'm... going to be Ryder?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like dress up like him, act like him and we all then go on a mission! It will be fun!" shouted Skye, flipping in the air.

"Aww, I wanted to be Ryder," pouted Marshall, thinking how cool it would be to wear that jacket.

"That sounds great, Skye, but we don't have a mission to go on," pointed out Chase.

As if on cue, the TV suddenly started beeping, indicating that a call was coming. Rubble was the closest so he went over the remote and pressed the "receive" button that allows Farmer Al's face to appear on screen. "Howdy, Farmer Al! What's up?"

" _Hey. Rubble. Is Ryder around?"_ asked Famer Al on the TV.

"Sorry, Famer Al. He's out of town visiting his family. How can we help?!" asked Chase.

The screen then showed a bunch of cows that were in the middle of a street and blocking traffic. "Ah was takin' mah cows off for a walk when they just decided to just sit still and not move. Think you pups can help me get them out of the street and on their merry way home?"

"We can do it. Right, Rocky?" asked Skye as she and everyone turned to Rocky.

He looked confused at first, but then remembered the dare and smiled. "We'll move those cows faster than processed milk, Famer Al! No job is too big! No pup is too small!" He looked around, but couldn't find the pup pad. "Um, where is the pup pad?"

"I think it's upstairs," pointed Skye to the elevator.

"Right, be right back!" said Rocky as he took it all the way up.

"Hey, this is actually my first mission with you guys in the Lookout!" said Everest cheerfully, but then she sighed. "Too bad I doubt I'm needed for it."

"Hey, that's okay. Half the fun is getting prepared for the mission!" said Marshall, cheering her up.

"Especially when Marshall wipes out!" said Rubble earning a few chuckles from his friends.

Suddenly, their pup tags blinked as Rocky's voice cried out, " _Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"_

"Ryd-uh, Rocky needs us!" shouted the group, laughing along the way.

"Wait for me!" shouted Marshall, lagging behind as he put extra speed into this legs. Unfortunately, like many times before, this cause him to lose control and he began to slide towards the elevator where all the other pups were waiting. "Woooah Woah!"

"Incoming!" shouted Zuma as the team braced for impact. Sure enough, Marshall slammed into them and they all sprawled across the elevator. Interesting enough, both Chase and Marshall had Skye and Everest respectfully ontop of them, touching nose to nose. The four pups blushed as they laid there staring into each other's eyes.

"Um, dudes. Are you gonna lay there all day or get up and weady?" asked Zuma, doing his best not to laugh at the sight. The four quickly got up and avoided each other's gaze as the elevator went up.

* * *

After getting into their pup packs, including a spare one for Everest that Ryder had in store, the pups all lined up where they usually did only Everest was in Rocky's spot. Chase was about to do his usual role call until he saw something that made him, and everyone else, lean back upon seing it.

"What?" asked Rocky, swaying back and forth.

"Um, Rocky you're wearing Ryder's clothes..." said Chase.

"Yeah, so?"

"And you're standing on two legs," said Zuma pointing it out.

Rocky was indeed standing on his own hind legs awkwardly while struggling to keep Ryder's shorts on. "W-well, Ryder is human. If I'm gonna be acting like him I might as well do my best to play the part."

"Right. Anyway," said Chase, standing at attention. "Paw Patrol ready for action, Rocky, sir!"

"Rocky, sir. I like that," said Rocky before he pressed Ryder's pup pad with his paw. "Okay, pups. We got an emergency at Adventure Bay's streets. Farmer Al's cows are blocking traffic for everyone and we need to get them moving so that the cars can drive without anyone getting hurt."

He pressed forward on the pup pad until he got to Chase's logo and pressed it. With it came the megaphone and cones Chase usually had with him for traffic duties on the screen. "Chase, we'll use your megaphone and cones to direct traffic and get the cows off the street."

"Chase is on the case!" shouted the german shepherd.

Rubble was the next one to appear with his digger. "Rubble, we'll use your bulldozer to carry a large amount of hay that will attract the cows. You'll guide them back to Farmer Al's place."

"Rubble on the double!" shouted Rubble.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" shouted Rocky as he made his way ackwarly to the pole.

"Uh, Rocky what are you doing?" asked Marshall, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, going to the ATV?" said Rocky.

"You do realize that requires hands to control right?"

"Oh... right... guess my usual truck then!"

* * *

 _ **AN: The Rescue will be shown next time. Don't worry, the game will continue without Rubble Rocky and Chase for a bit. So who gets to go next (Skye, Everest, Zuma, or Marshall) and is it a truth or dare?  
**_


	8. Round 7

_**AN: Yup I am back. I finally got my laptop back, and I am so ready to update the living crap out of my two stories. I finished both of them in the same night so both this story and Zuma's Fear have been updated. If you watch that fic too, go check it out.**_

 _ **During my little laptop problem I typed two one shots on my phone and put them up on the site. If you haven't checked them out, feel free to do so. They are, "Everest Finds A Mate" which is pretty much an Everest x Marshall fic. And "Until The End And Evermore" which is a sad Marshall and Chase brotherhood fic.**_

 _ **Let's get started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

Despite three of them gone, the others decided to continue playing the game, but kept their packs just in case Rocky needed them for something else. Since he was out, the group decided to let a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors decide who got to spun. Marshall won using Rock three times in a row and spun the bottle.

"Let's see who is next," said Marshall, just as the bottle landed on Skye. "Skye, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, let's go with a truth since the last one was a dare," said Skye with a smile.

"Why are you afraid of eagles so much?" asked Marshall, which peaked the interest of the others besides a frowning Skye. "That is if you don't mind me asking."

"It's actually a sad story," said Skye with a sigh. "My old owner owned a small rabbit farm. It's why I can get along with them so well. One day, a really big eagle came and took one of them away. His name was Hopper because he hopped higher than the rest."

"I'm guessing you never saw him again, huh?" asked Everest with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah," whispered Skye, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I won't ever let my fear of eagles keep me from being a rescue pup."

"Right on, dudette!" said Zuma with a bark.

Skye spun the bottle for a bit before it landed on Everest. "Hit me with a dare, Skye!" shouted Everest, howling with anticipation.

Skye rubbed her chin a bit before she nodded and pointed at her female friend. "I dare you to try and break Rubble's eating record."

Marshall and Zuma both gasped in shock and looked at Skye as if she was demented. "Skye are you crazy?!" shouted Marshall, tugging his ears. "No pup can out eat Rubble's record! Last time Chase tried it on a bet and he had a stomach ache for a full week! He didn't even get halfway!"

"Hey, I can do it! I'm a pretty big eater!" said Everest with pride. "Jake says that if there was a mountain made out of puppy food I could eat it no problem."

"Yeah, but Everest, this is like fifty-nine bowls of puppy food!" shouted Marshall, shaking his head. "I know you have a big appetite but still..."

"Bring it on! Ice or snow or chow I'm ready to go!" howled Everest with pride.

"Fine, you're tummy's funewal," commented Zuma as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

With Rocky leading the way, the pups arrived at street where Farmer Al was waving to them. The cows were still in the middle of the street while a lot of drivers were angry and honking horns. Coming to a stop, the three pups rushed over to Farmer Al. Well, actually two did. Rocky, still trying to be human like, hobbled his way with his two rear legs.

"Uh, Rocky? Why are ya walkin' like a turkey drunk on St. Patrick's Day?" asked Farmer Al.

"It's a long story, but focusing on getting your cows out of the way is more important," said Rocky before turning to his teammates. "Okay, Chase. You put your cones in front of the streets and set a path for the cows to walk. Try hearding them out of the way before focusing on traffic.

"Chase is on the case!" shouted Chase as he rushed over to his police car and started throwing cones around. Once a path was set, Chase summoned his megaphone and started barking near the cows.

"Ruff! Ruff! Come on, cows! Time to mooove on out of here!" shouted Chase. The cows compiled and managed to move towards a grassy section of a nearby park. The car drivers all cheered in responce for this just as Chase went to the middle of the street.

"Okay, I need everyone to watch my signal and listen to me. You'll all be heading home soon!" shouted Chase with his megaphone as he began to direct traffic.

Meanwhile, Rocky, Rubble, and Farmer Al were all beside the cows. "Step one, completed," said Rocky, proudly as he turned to Rubble. "Rubble, I need you to head to one of the farms nearby and get some hay. We can use it to lure the cows back to Farmer Al's."

"Rubble on the double!" shouted Rubble as he drove off, after getting cleared by Chase of course.

"So how do we keep the cows from movin' away while we wait for Rubble?" asked Farmer Al, scratching his head.

Rocky thought about it for a few seconds before he eyed his Recycling Truck. "Hold on! I think I can make something with some stuff in my truck."

* * *

Skye, Marshall, and Zuma couldn't believe it. It seemed as if the world had suddenly turned on its head.

"Are we seeing what I think we're seeing?" asked Marshall, jaw wide open.

"I... I can't believe it," whispered Skye.

"Dudes, this is... wow..." muttered Zuma.

Everest continued to eat her bowl before raising it up for Skye to refill. "More please!"

"Dude! That was like ninety-seven bowls of puppy chow!" shouted Zuma, eyes wide. "And you're still hungry?!"

"Seriously? I lost count at sixty-one," whispered Marshall.

"But she did it!" shouted Skye with a flip. "She actually beat the record! Rubble is going to go nuts when he hears about this.

"Seriously, Everest, it's amazing how much you can eat without worry of your weight," said Marshall in awe.

Everest glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?"

Red alert signs went up in Marshall head. Rule number one of any girl, be it human or pup, was never mention, hint, or even suggest they were fat. God help you if you ever directly said it. One time Alex joked that Skye looked to be getting a bit of "extra baggage in the caboose" one time.

The poor kid needed to go through surgery to remove that wedgie he got.

"Ugh, no! Not at all! I-I-I-I," Marshall began to panic as sweat dripped from his face.

Everest giggled. "Relax I was only kidd-"

"IthinkyourthemostbeautifulpupIhavevermetandIdreamaboutyouevernightunderthestarswhichlookjustlikeyoureyesbecausetheyaresoperfectjustlikeyourlaughorsmileortailorfurorevenyourcutenosewhichiswhyeverythingaboutyouissogreatanddeepdownIalwayswantedtosaythatI _HAVEALWAYSLOVEDYOU!"_ shouted Marshall in one breath as he began to breath in and out.

Zuma and Skye's dropped their jaws as Everest gasped and her cheeks turn bright red.

It only took Marshall a few minutes to fully realize what he just said and felt his heart stop.

 _Oh... dog biscuits..._

* * *

"Rocky, I don't know how you come up with it," said Farmer Al with an impressed nod.

Using some rope and a few very large dog collars that Rocky had found a while ago, he was able to connect each of the cows with the collars and have the ropes keep them together. That way if they all wanted to move, they had to move as one. One single cow couldn't move without annoying the others.

Chase had long finished his job and joined the three in waiting for Rubble. Sure enough, the bulldog arrived with a large pile of hay being held by his bulldozer. "Lunch time for cows! Ruff!"

The cows quickly smelled the food and started following Rubble all the way towards the direction of Farmer Al's farm. The said Farmer gave Rocky a handshake and shouted, "Shoowee! You pups sure did help me out of a bundle!"

"Well, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" said Rocky as he and Chase saluted.

"We better hurry and get back," said Chase, heading for his vehicle. "I get the strange feeling the four are getting in more trouble than it's worth."

"Come on, it's only been two hours. What's the worst that can happen?" asked Rocky.

* * *

 _ **AN: Dun Dun Dun. Love it when I leave it as a cliffhanger. YOu know the drill. Rocky and others will be back, but Marshall and Everest... well you might as well hold your dares or truths with them because things are going to be interesting for those two.**_


	9. Round 8

_**AN: And thus we continue our Truth or Dare story. I was actually going to do the Everest x Marshall part last, but I figured I've done enough teasing for that and decided to just let them get together now. What can I say, they make a cute couple. I'm actually surprised that they tease Chase x Skye considering it's a little kids show for Nick Jr. If it goes somewhere I will actually give kudos for having an actual romance on the team.**_

 _ **Also if you haven't checked it out, look at my new fic "Partners in Fire".**_

 _ **Anyway, on to more shenanigans**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

Marshall wondered if he was going to be buried or cremated after Everest was done with him. He hoped it would be a nice funeral, dressed in a nice talk, some good speeches, a few laughs. That sort of thing. He closed his eyes and waited for his end, but instead just heard Everest asks, "You… love me?"

Marshall nervously opened one eye, glancing at a blushing Everest who was keeping her head down but her beautiful eyes were focus on him. He glanced at Skye and Zuma who looked to be holding their breath. He gulped and nodded. "I've… loved you since I first saw you…"

Everest didn't say anything for a bit. The tension was so think that a chainsaw was needed to cut it. Then she stepped forward and gave him a sly grin. "How about we play a new game?"

Blinking both his eyes in confusion, Marshall tilted his head and asked, "New Game?"

Suddenly he found himself grabbed by the color form a grinning Everest with fluttering eyes who whispered into his ear four words that made him turn to goo. "Seven. Minutes. In. Heaven."

Marshall didn't even get a chance to respond. He was dragged all the way to the nearby broom closet and shoved in. Shaking his head, he heard the door close before Everest's lips assaulted him like lightning to a metal rod. Marshall only had the briefest of moments to realize what was going on before instinct took over and he kissed back. The two moaned as they pressed harder and harder, Marshall back up against the wall as Everest pushed herself onto him, rubbing his chest and shoulders while she continued to snog the life out of him.

For Marshall, he was even now more convinced he was dead. Because only heaven could have felt so good to have this moment. He wrapped his paws around her and stood up on his hind legs. Their kiss slowly ended as both pups gasped for breath. Looking eye to eye to each other, a loving smile decorated on both of them before Marshall decide to take charge and force Everest down to her back and continued to assault her lips with his own.

* * *

Zuma and Skye continued to stare at the closet door for a bit, hearing the occasional moan and loving tone of the new couple. "Dude, they're not going to do anything... 'adult' are they?" asked Zuma, worried.

"I think they have enough sense not to go that far. Besides, it's not mating season yet," answered Skye with a giggle.

The two heard the front door open and sure enough Chase, Rocky, and Rubble all returned with triumph on their faces. "Mission complete! Being Ryder is fun," Rocky stated as he sat down with his friends near the bottle.

"So what did we miss?" asked Rubble.

"Well, Everest beat your food bowl record. Marshall blabbed his secret love for her. And now the two of them are making out like crazy in the closest," answered Skye.

"… who finished my bowl record?!"

After a brief explanation of what happened, as well as calming a distraught Rubble down, the gang decided to continue the game. Of course with Everest and Marshall still in "heaven" as it were, they decided to let Rocky spin this time.

When Chase had it pointed at him, he puffed out his chest. "Dare, Rocky, sir! Uh, I mean, Rocky."

"I'm seriously never going to stop loving you say that. I feel so… authoritarian!" giggled Rocky as he went over and got Ryder's spare Puppad. Accessing the internet, he found a video and then grabbed some headphones on the table before giving it to Chase. "I want you to listen to this song as loudly as you can."

Chase raised an eyebrow and wondered if it was going to be some heavy metal music or lame music like Justin Bieber, but instead it was titled "Duck song."

"Um, okay," said Chase as he put on the headphones and listened to the music:

" **Bum Bum Bum. Bum Dum Dum**

 **A duck walked up to a lemonade stand**

 **And he said to the man, running the stand,**

 **Hey, Bum Bum Bum, got any grapes?"**

Chase rolled his eyes. It sounded like such a stupid song, something you would give to a little kid. Plus, what kind of a person asks for grapes at a stand that sells lemonade.

" **The man said, no we just sell lemonade**

 **But it's fresh and it's cold and it's all homemade**

 **Can I get you a glass?"**

Chase turned to a smiling Rocky and wondered what was so great about this song. But before he could question…

" **And the duck said**

 _ **AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"**_

"GAAAAH!" shouted the surprised Chase as he jumped up into the air as high as he could, ripping the headphones out as he rubbed his ears while trying to calm his still beating heart.

Rocky fell into a complete pile of laughter as the other pups were confused by what was going on. All they could see was Chase, who looked ready to pee himself, staring in fear at the puppad which was playing music.

" **Your time is up! My time is now!**

 **You can't see me, my time is now!**

 **It's the franchise where it's shining down!**

 **You can't see me, my time is now!"**

"Wow, Chase, I didn't know wrestling made you a scardy cat?" laughed Rocky.

"Oh ha ha, Rocky. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack," grumbled Chase as he shut the music off and kicked the Puppad away. "My turn, right?"

Rocky's only response was waving his paw in front of his grinning face back and forth.

He spun the bottle which landed on Zuma this time. Having had bad luck in dares this game he decided to play it safe and call for a truth. "If you were gay, who would you go out with?"

"Ugh, one of those? Hmm." Zuma looked at the male pups before shrugging. "I guess you."

"Me?!" asked Chase.

"We did technically play the part of a cute couple well," joked Zuma.

He then spun the bottle and this time it landed it on Skye. "Twuth or Dare, Skye."

"Truth, please!" joyfully proclaimed Skye.

"If you learned you only had a day left to live, what would you do?" asked Zuma.

"That's a bit dark," said Rubble.

"Well, I guess I would want to spend every hour I had with you guys. You are my best friends, even my family in many ways," said Skye with a smile. "And I would want you to be there when my end comes so I don't feel alone."

"Aw, I would always be there for you, Skye," said Chase with a loving smile until he realized what he said and blushed. "I mean we will! We will!"

"Thanks, Chase," said Skye, which made the others wonder if she caught that or not.

 _Speaking of love birds, how are those two doing?_ asked Rocky as he glanced at the closet.

* * *

Those said lovebirds were cuddling each other while wrapped in some blankets that they found to lay in. Everest cooed as she buried her snout into Marshall's warm chest while the dalmatian nibbled her ear a bit. "Best. Makeout. Ever," whispered Everest, hugging her boyfriend. "I really wish we did this sooner."

"I wish I told you sooner," whispered Marshall, nuzzling her. "This was… the best moment of my life."

"Mine too," said Everest as she leaned up and kissed him on the nose. "Guess a few things will be different from now on."

"I'm in no rush to do this," said Marshall, reassuring her. "In fact, you're the first girl I ever fell in love with."

"Come on, a cute guy like you? There must have been a girl or two growing up you had your eye on?" teased Everest.

She watched as Marshall's smile disappeared and he closed his eyes in sorrow. Everest looked at him with concurn as he sighed. "There was one girl… I was close to and maybe something might have happened… but I'll never know."

"Why?" asked Everest.

Marshall gave her a sad smile. "She died." Everest's eyes widened. "You asked what my worst memory was? It was before I joined Paw Patrol. I had a friend named Adria, she and I grew up together as neighbors and friends. Even went to the same puppy school together." A tear dripped down his face. "One day… a car hit her. And I saw it all."

"Oh, Marshall," whispered Everest as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Promise me I won't lose you too?" asked Marshall, hugging her as hard as he could.

"I promise," she said before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. One that he gladly followed through with by giving a kiss of his own.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the sad ending to this chapter, but I like tragedy what can I say. Marshall and Everest will be back in the game next chapter.**_


	10. Round 9 Part 1

_**AN: Not a lot of chapters left. We're close to ending this story. So eventually I'm going to have to ask what people want me to do next. I'm not ready to do Zuma's Courage yet and Partners in Fire is going well. We'll see what I come up with next time I post a chapter.**_

 _ **Also, Pup-Fu? I mean… really? Don't get me wrong I like the episode but… Pup-Fu? Why use a Chinese martial arts name and not a Japanese one like Farmer Yumi is? Heck, even the uniforms are more Karate then Kung Fu! Call it Dograte! And why do you have a scroll for a "Dog" marital arts style when you are a "Human!". I mean the Catjutsu was a fun name although Henkido was hilarious. Also Martial Arts are awesome! This mean the pups can physically fight.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

Needless to say, Marshall and Everest got a few smug looks and cat calls when they got out of the closet at last. The two sat next to each other, blushing yet glanced with loving tenderness in their eyes as they slowly let their paws touch on top of one another. "Aww, that's so cute," said Skye, cooing. "I really wish I had a boyfriend now…"

Chase looked ready to say something, but was interrupted by Zuma. "Yeah yeah, they finally got together like everybody wanted. Now can we continue the game now?"

Before Chase could respond, Skye barked and spun the bottle which landed on Rocky. "Truth or Dare, Rocky?"

"Truth, please. My legs are still a little cramped from all that standing I did on my two rear legs," said Rocky, wincing as he rubbed them.

"Is there anybody you're interested in?" asked Skye, curious as she leaned in for more gossip.

Rocky let out a laugh before shaking his head. "No thanks. I'm not even looking for Romance in my life. I just got my work as my number one focus in my heart."

"Yeah, single dogs forever!" said Rubble slapping paws with Rocky. He turned to Zuma who looked bored and said, "Uh, aren't you going to join in?"

"Uh, dude? Do you know how many dates I got? This week alone?" chuckled Zuma, as he began to list them off. "I got that collie Lisa tomorrow, the beagle Diana the next day, both the dalamatian twins on Hudson Stweet along with that new husky all night on Thursday, and finally Silva on Fwiday."

"Wait! Silva?! Zuma! She's my arch-rival in herding! How could you?!" growled Chase.

"Dude, how could I not? With that cute butt and those eyes, heck yeah," smirked Zuma.

"How do you get so many girls to go out with you?" asked Everest in shock.

"It's all in the speech impairment, babe."

Zuma ignored their rolling eyes as Rocky spun the bottle and it landed on Chase this time. "Officer Chase is going to take a dare!" shouted Chase, stomping his paw in determination.

"Great, then let's see…" Rocky thought about it for a while before he snapped his fingers. "I dare you to break the law!"

The color on Chase's face went away in an instant and he whispered, "W-what?"

"You heard me," said Rocky with a smirk. "Break the law. Doesn't matter which law, but you have to break it."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…" Chase slowly raised his paws. "These _paws_ uphold the _laws!"_

"And now they're going to break them, just this once," said Rocky.

"You can't back out either, Chase," said Marshall smirking.

This made Chase bit his lip as the rest were facing him with smirks on their faces. _This isn't good. What if I break a really really important law! What if they want me to kill somebody?! Or steal?! Or worse?! Step on the grass when I'm not supposed too?!_

"Hey, what if we made a compromise?" asked Skye, upon seeing the terror in Chase's eyes. "What if we act out Chase, pretending to break the law?" The others looked at her with confusion. "I mean if Chase really does break the law then he might get in trouble. So what if we acted it out like in a game? Roleplay a bit?"

"I think that is an excellent idea!" said Chase, seeing this as a chance to avoid doing any "real" law breaking.

"Sounds like fun!" said Rubble, barking in agreement.

"I'm game," said Everest.

"Okay, but what 'law' should Chase break?" asked Marshall.

The pups sat down and began to think…

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah, short chapter, but I kinda don't know which scenario I wanna go with so you guys can choose it for me.**_

 _ **Do they pretend too:**_

 _ **Commit Murder**_

 _ **Steal something**_

 _ **Fake his death (It is illegal)**_

 _ **Kidnap Someone (who is up to you)**_

 _ **Public mooning**_


	11. Round 9 Part 2

_**AN: And here is part 2. Next up is the final round and everyone will get a chance to go. More on that below. Also, after I finish this expect to see me working on an old friend again.**_

 _ **Winner is Kidnapping by a landslide.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

Alex slowly found himself waking up after what seemed to be a long nap. He wondered what made him so sleepy in the first place. He remembered Rocky coming over and giving him a special juice he made for him so he tried it out. After that, it was all blank.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked the little boy as he tried to move but found himself tied to what seemed to be a big rock. "Uh, hello? I seem to be tied down… ugh, wish I learned rope escaping from pup scouts book…"

" _You be quiet!"_ said a harsh voice in the darkness. A few lights turned on and Alex winced at the brightness before his eyes started to get used to it. A figure was slowly coming to him that revealed itself to be a German Shepherd pup in a black vest and ski mask. _"You are my prisoner, human!"_

"Woah, who are you?" asked Alex, tiling his head.

" _I am… um…"_ the German shepherd paused and then answered, " _The Kidnapper! Yes, that's right the Kidnapper!"_

Alex was about to ask something but he heard what sounded like six paws hitting their foreheads. Dismissing it, he asked, "So what do you do Mr. Kidnapper?"

There was a brief silence.

" _I… kidnapped people,"_ said the pup.

"Oh, cool. So who are you kidnapping?

Another brief moment of silence.

" _You, duh!"_ shouted The Kidnapper.

Realization came to Alex as he looked at his bonds. "Oooh, that explains a lot. So I'm being kidnapped by you!"

" _Yes! For a total sum of one million dollars!"_ laughed the pup evilly while rubbing his paws together.

"Well, that might be a problem," said Alex with a giggle. "My grandpa says that I'm priceless. So I don't think you'll be getting your money Mr. Kidnapper. Maybe you should try for diamonds instead. Or my Grandpa's Banana Cake! It's worth so much more than a bunch of stupid dollars and cents."

" _I said shut up! Or I will… uhh, kill you! That's right, uh, kill you!"_ growled The Kidnapper, showing his teeth as he inched closer to Alex.

"Woah, cool! Will you kill me slowly or quickly?! Will there be blood! Hey, can show me your gun! I've always wanted to see one!" shouted Alex, jumping up and down despite his ropes.

The Kidnapper just stared at Alex for a long while, until, " _Um, excuse me."_

"Okay!" said Alex as he started humming the Paw Patrol theme to himself while waiting for his kidnapper to return.

* * *

"It's official, he is a psychopath," said Chase as he entered the other side of the cave, talking off his mask. "What kind of parents did he have that raised such a kid?"

"He's just sitting there… humming…" whispered Zuma in disbelief. "If I was him I would be scawed out of my wits."

"Okay, so far this kidnapping thing hasn't gone very well," said Rocky, shaking his head.

When it was decided that Chase would pretend kidnap someone they decide all at once that it would be Alex who would be the chosen target. After all, nobody really like the kid since he always caused more trouble than it was worth. Rumor even had it that his parents were blackmail Mr. Porter to keep him there.

"Ugh, this is getting lame. Let's just try to scare him one more time and see if we can get him to pee his pants or something," said Rubble with the others agreeing on their plan B they came up with before starting this as they all handed Chase their pup tag, only covered in ketchup.

Donning back on his ski mash, Chase walked back to the bored looking Alex and laughed as evilly as he could. _"Foolish Child! You're heroes the Paw Patrol are no more!"_ said Chase as he slammed down the "fake bloody" pup tags. "They fell for my trap and are now pushing daisies! No one is going to save you now! How does this make you feel?!"

Alex took one look at the pup tags and shrugged. "Eh, I was getting bored of them anyway."

"WHAT?!" shouted all the pups in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean come on. All they were was just a bunch of cute looking dogs ripping off Transformers and Captain Planet," muttered Alex, rolling his eyes. "And their only arch-enemy is a fat purple guy and his evil band of kitties. Plus, they were so lame in personality when you really think about it. I mean Chase was getting one dimensional with his authority role…"

Chase swore his teeth were clenched so tight he could break them.

"Skye was just so girly it hurt, way to put down woman's advancement into the modern era…"

"I'm going to kill him…" muttered Skye, darkly.

"Rocky was so obviously gay. And I don't mean his job. I think he and Zuma were doing each other in the back a few times," muttered Alex. "Speaking of which, where did he learn to speak? Elmer Fudd School?"

"Get in line, Skye, "muttered both Rocky and Zuma.

"Mashall's just there because he's a clown, Everest is the sixth ranger that was only added to make sure the group wasn't all male to appease feminists, and Rubble, eh, nobody likes him enough to write about him," dismayed Alex.

"… really…" said Chase as he slowly took off his mask and revealed to a horrified Alex who he really was. "I think a few of us have some counter points to that…"

Alex gulped as the rest of the Paw Patrol gathered behind Chase and showed their fangs. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas…" said Chase, grinning. "Say Alex? Ever wondered what it's like to be a tree?"

And that when Alex got all wet.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah, I don't like Alex. Kid causes more trouble and enjoys it. Also next time, the final round. Every pup has one go but who does what (Truth or Dare) is up to you.**_


	12. Round 10

**_AN: Here we go, the final Truth or Dare. This one has everybody going in one round. After this story I'll be working on my Puppy Love Moments 2, which is basically me doing new one shot romances with various parings in Paw Patrol (All the pups though, I don't really ship the humans since I don't see any good chemistry for one and I will never ship human x pup)._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone for helping out with this story with your suggestions. Maybe sometime in the future I'll do a Truth or Dare 2, but that won't be for awhile. Be sure to check out my other stories both current and completed._**

 ** _And be sure to watch zeaeevee on DA for an upcoming Truth or Dare comic version we're working on together._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol._**

* * *

The pups all made it back to the Lookout with satisfied smirks on their faces. "That was the greatest thing ever," said Rocky. "I feel so relieved."

"Do you mean that literally?" asked a grinning Marshall.

"Yup!"

"Should we be worried about leaving Alex tied up like that?" asked Everest with a little concern for the human.

"Eh, we'll rescue him later," said Chase as they got back into their circle. "So shall we play again?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could soon stop," said Marshall, rubbing his paws. "I… well… we… um…"

Everest giggled before nuzzling her boyfriend. "Marshall wants to take me out for dinner tonight. So we need to get ready for it."

All the pups gave a little "aww" upon hearing this while Marshall kissed Everest on the cheek. "Okay then," said Rubble, putting his paw up. "Let's do one more round! This time everybody goes, okay?"

The pups all nodded in agreement and Chase spun the bottle one more time before it landed on Zuma. "Eh, I'm all dared out. I'll take a twuth as my last one."

Chase scratched his head a bit, trying to think of a good truth for his friend. "Hmm, what to ask…"

"Ask anything bwo," said Zuma, raising his head a bit. "I'm not afwaid."

"Except for toilets," whispered Skye to Rocky which made them both giggle and Zuma to glare at them.

Chase snapped his paws (a talent he learned on his own) before pointing to Zuma. "Tell us about Damian Stone!"

Zuma raised his eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because you were involved in something that got him arrested weren't you?" asked Chase. "It was something I heard in passing when I was visiting a police station in Costal City. You used to live there, right? What happened?"

"… ugh… I'm never going to hear the end of this…" Zuma muttered before starting his story. "It all began one day…

* * *

Zuma and his parents, both chocolate labs like him, were walking down the beach with their human owners, Masha and Greg, when they decided to enter a tiki hut shack. It was near closing time, but the owners were willing to give them some ice cream before they closed down. As the family of both humans and dogs were about to eat, someone suddenly came out of nowhere and scooped up their ice cream.

The shocked family of five turned around to see a crazed looking hobo dressed man with golden teeth and green hair raise their stolen ice cream in victory. "Behold! I have yet stolen another set of ice cream! Thus I, Damian Stone, Ice Cream Gangster of Costal City! Shall now get away!"

And thus he started to run.

Zuma, not waiting to waste his strawberry ice cream to some maniac, took chase after the hobo despite his parents telling him to heel. Zuma ignored them and continued to bark against the hobo who saw him and tried to run faster, but the little pup was still a match for him. Halfway down the beach, the hobo turned around and glared.

"So, you think you can stop me, huh?! Well, prepare to face my little friend, Shiva!" said the hobo reaching into his pocket.

Zuma gulped. Was it a knife? A gun? Some kind of weapon?

It was… a stick.

A simple stick with a pointy end.

"Ha! Are you scared yet!" said Damian Stone waving his stick around.

Zuma rolled his eyes and did what any pup would do to an idiot like this. Bit him in the jewels.

"AAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Police came by later and it turns out he was just some cwazy hobo who loved stealing people's ice cweam. The shack thanked us by allowing us to eat ice cweam for fwee," said Zuma, rolling his eyes.

Some of the pups were laughing at the silliness of the story while others just shook their head in disbelief. "That guy sounds completely harmless," said Rocky.

"Yeah, I bet even I could take him," said Marshall with a laugh.

Zuma chuckled a bit before he spun the bottle. This one managed to land on Marshall who got up and growled with excitement. "I'm fired up! Give me a dare!"

An evil grin decorated Zuma's face as he pointed to Marshall. "Mawshall, I want you to lay on your back, close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Uh, why?" asked Marshall, trying to see the point of this dare. "That sounds kinda easy."

"Well, you're not going to open your eyes until I say so," said Zuma, still grinning. The others were just as confused as Marshall by where Zuma was going with this.

"Okay," said Marshall deciding to do so. He got on his back, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

Zuma did his best to hold in his laughter as he slowly positioned his rear in front of Marshall's face and raised his tail. The others, finally seeing what he was doing, all quickly covered their muzzles with their paws to prevent them from smirking.

"Um, am I supposed to do anything?" asked Marshall, getting a bit nervous.

"You can open your eyes now, dude," said Zuma as he clenched his teeth.

Marshall did so…

 _PPPHHHHHHHHT!_

"AAAAAUGH!" cried Marshall as he jumped up and started wailing at the smell and taste of Zuma's fart in his eyes, nose, and mouth. "It burns us! It burns us!"

The entire patrol fell on their backs, laughing and kicking their legs up. No pup laughed harder than Zuma who couldn't believe he managed to pull that one off. "Oh, that was wich!"

Marshall dived into the bathroom and started the shower where he dived it and tried to wash his face off over and over again. "I'll never be clean again! Darn you, Zuma!"

"Hey be sure to wash well! I don't want to be kissing something that smells like butt on our date," yelled Everest, before giggle. "I'll spin for him since he's occupied."

 _"_ _My eyes are bleeding!"_

The team ignored Marshall as Everest spun the bottle and this time it landed on Rubble. "Truth or Dare, Rubble?"

"Truth, please. I kinda wanna take it easy on my last turn," said Rubble.

"Okay, how about this," said Everest, thinking of an easy one. "Why do you like cats so much?"

"Oh, well," Rubble scratched his head. "When I was living on my own, there was this cat that I sometimes hung out with. I know it seems weird but we were both strays and sometimes you need to rely on others you know? Even if we couldn't understand each other, we still helped get food, fight off other strays, and even slept in the same shelter. Then one day, he left, didn't say why or anything, just went off. It was actually a month before I decided to come to Adventure Bay and live with you guys."

"Wow, cool story bro," said Zuma, impressed.

"Have you seen that cat again?" asked Chase.

"No, but I have a feeling he's okay," said Rubble with a smile. "And if I do meet him, I wanna show him that I'm okay too."

Marshall finally returned, but smelled like six bottles of shampoo. "Ugh, I'm never accepting a dare from you again, Zuma."

"Told ya I'm the master, dude," said Zuma with a smirk.

Rubble finally spun the bottle and it landed on Rocky who nodded and said, "Truth."

"How do you keep all that junk in your trunk, Rocky?" asked Rubble, scratching his head at the thought of how much stuff is in there. "I mean, don't you run out of room? It seems bigger on the inside then it is on the outside?"

Rocky gave a nervous laugh. "Well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us," said Skye.

Rocky sighed. "Okay…"

* * *

Rocky and his recycling truck were standing on a hill a few miles from Adventure Bay where he was trying to figure out a way to have more room in his recycling truck then normal. It could already hold a lot, but he wanted to find some way to make it hold more. Grumbling he put away his tool arms and sat down, pondering his problem until he heard something.

Almost like the wind but a chime with it, and something was, for the lack of a better word, fading in. He turned around and his mouth dropped wide open. _That's… impossible…_

A large blue pup house was fading into existence with a blue light on top of it. It was making this noise that sounded so weird and yet so full of adventure. Finally, it stopped and Rocky just sat there in stunned silence. Finally, the door opened, and out came a Shiba Inu with a brown trench coat and bow tie. He looked around with a smile on his face, yet when he stared at Rocky he froze.

"Rocky? What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise. "And why do you look so young?"

"Um… who are you?" asked Rocky, getting freaked out over this strange dog that pop in out of nowhere. Not only that, but he knew his name! What unsettled him even more was his eyes. It was like looking at fire and ice in eternal conflict.

The Shiba Inu sniffed the ground and, of all things, licked the grass before smack his lips. "Ah, 2013, short of my destination and we haven't met yet. Not for another five years at least."

He smiled and raised his paw for a shake. "Hello, I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked Rocky shaking it out of politeness.

"Just the Doctor," said The Doctor as he turned to Rocky's truck and inspected it. "Ah, I see your working on your truck. Problems?"

"Um, no," said Rocky, who didn't know why he was trusting this Doctor so quickly, but he decided to press forward. "I'm just trying to make it store more in the back. So I have more room to use my stuff when needing to invent something on missions."

"Ah, well I know a solution to that!" said The Doctor as he pulled out a strange wand like thing from his coat with his teeth. "Be right back."

He entered the back of the truck and all sorts of sounds like a "Whhhhzzzz" and "SSsiinnne" were heard over the next five minutes. The Shiba Inu then poked his head out and smiled. "Done! Come inside and have a look."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders and went inside, following the Doctor.

**Two Hours Later***

"How the heck did you manage to do that?!" shouted Rocky as he leap out of the truck, his mouth still wide open. "It's like it's… it's…"

"Its own pocket universe? Well it is, such things are easy to make for a Time Dog," said The Doctor with a smirk.

"A what dog?" asked Rocky but was ignored by the Doctor who made his way back to his pup house.

"Anyway, you can fit almost anything in there with plenty of room to spare. Now I have to get going, I'm late for an exhibit on the Cyberdog Wars that I promised to attend. See you soon, Rocky. Soon then you think!" said The Doctor as he closed the door.

Just like before it started to make that weird noise as it flashed over and over again before fading away.

* * *

Rocky looked at his disbelieving friends who were all giving him strange looks. "Told ya, you wouldn't believe me," said Rocky with a sigh.

"Who names themselves "The Doctor" anyway," said Chase, shaking his head. "Sounds like a maddog to me."

Rocky shrugged and spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Everest. "Dare please!" said Everest smirking.

"I dare you to lick your boyfriend's toes," said a grinning Rocky.

"Ewww!" said the rest of the group but Everest.

"Simple," was all the husky said.

"Wait, what?" asked Marshall before he was pushed to the ground and started laughing as Everest began licking his paws. She even sucked on the toes a bit with a sultry look on her face that was making Marshall a bit turned on.

The others were finding this a bit… disturbing.

"Um, maybe we should move on before Everest decides she wants to suck a few other parts of Marshall that we don't want to see," said Skye in a hurry.

"Aww, but I was having fun," said Everest, pouting.

"Y-yeah, me too," muttered Marshall.

"Dudes, save it for the bedroom," said Zuma shivering at the thought.

"Well, if you were all feeling left out, we could have all joined together," said a winking Everest which made everyone blush.

Who would have thought such a dirty mind was under that playful and wild body.

Everest decided to ignore the shocked stares before spinning the bottle and landing it on Chase. "Truth or Dare, Chase?"

"Um, Dare?" asked Chase, quickly regretting his decision upon seeing Everest's smirk.

"Okay, then… I dare you …" Everest slowly said it as to build tension. "To slap Skye's butt."

Chase felt all his blood turn to ice as the entire gang stared at Everest who was blowing dust off her paw. Skye was even redder in the face then the rest of them as Chase was considering having a heart attack just to save himself from embarrassment or Skye's wraith. "I… I… I can't…"

"It's the rules," sang Everest.

"But that's… I mean would want that to happen to you?!" shouted Chase pointing at her.

"If it was Marshall, he can smack my backside all day and night," whispered Everest as she turned to her shivering boyfriend and raised her eyebrows. This made the poor dally faint with his hind legs in the air and his mouth blabbering about Everest and her behind.

Chase was about to further argue when Skye interrupted him. "It's… it's okay, Chase." He turned around and sure enough, Skye's rear was raised in front of him with her blushing and hiding her face. "Just… not to hard…"

Chase couldn't believe this was happening. He was too torn by his fantasy and his desire to be noble to do this. Still…

 _A dare is a dare._

Raising his paw, Chase closed his eyes and brought it down, smacking her butt that echoed across the room. Skye yipped a bit, but didn't say much else. She just sat down, red in the face like Chase.

"Dude, you're evil," whispered Zuma to Everest.

"Yeah, I know," said Everest. "Now Chase, time to ask Skye for a truth or dare."

Chase nodded and turned to Skye nervously. "Um, Skye? Truth or dare?"

"… dare…" whispered Skye.

"I… I…" Chase closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I can't. I just can't." Skye looked over her shoulder. "I… care about you too much to make you do something after what we just did… I'm sorry, Skye but I can't…"

"… heh, guess I win, Everest," said Skye with a giant smile.

All the pups but a disappointed Everest and fainted Marshall turned to Skye with wide eyes.

"Wait, wha-" Chase didn't get a chance to finish as Skye suddenly kissed him on the lips. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

She broke the kiss and winked to him. "During our break, Everest thought you would dare me to do something against my will, but I told her you were too noble for that. Thanks for helping me win that bet." She then proceeded to smooch him a bit more. "Also, you need to be more suttle about your feelings."

'Wait, you mean you kn-" he was again interrupted by another kiss.

"How about we play another game?" asked Skye as she whispered into his ear. "Seven minutes of heaven? With a side of smacking me as much as you like?"

Chase at this point fainted which made Skye giggle as she dragged him to the closet. She paused and then turned to Everest and asked, "Wanna join us with Marshall?"

"Do you need to ask?" asked Everest as she grabbed her pup and the two ladies dragged their lovers into the closet for some private fun.

The remaining three just sat there.

"I dare us all too just head to the beach and not come back for a few hours," said Rubble.

"Agreed!" said Rocky and Zuma as the three rushed out of there without a word.

* * *

 ** _AN: Finished! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, that Damian Stone shout out was a bit of a shoutout to my own story Zuma's Fear. I decided why not screw the villain a bit by making him a complete joke instead of the sociopath he is in the fic._**

 ** _Also, Doctor Who fan here._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
